


Field Trip

by Love2Write2626



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Pepper Potts, Bullying, Embarrassed Peter, F/M, Field trips, High School, Protective Family, Stark Tower, The Avengers - Freeform, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts Married, Uncle Tony Stark, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love2Write2626/pseuds/Love2Write2626
Summary: May Parker passed away from cancer not long after she found out Peter was spider-man. May's half sister Pepper Potts... Pepper Stark happily took Peter in, and he now lives in The Stark tower with the rest of The Avengers, who he happily calls his family. He is still made fun of by Flash who refuses to belive he knows Tony Stark. When his class takes a field trip to Stark Tower he becomes nervous, because he is worried that his family will embarrass him.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I own nothing  
Peter’s P.O.V

“Ok class before you go I have an amazing announcement to make, next week we are going to Stark Tower for a tour.” My eyes went wide, oh my god why? Of all the places we could go on a field trip to it had to be where I live? “So don’t forget to take a permission slip with you and have a good weekend” the teacher said, I sighed and got up 

“Peter this is so awesome, I get to see where you work and live” Ned said excitedly

“Well I can’t wait for this tour Penis Parker, because I will finally have proof that you are lying and don’t have an internship with Tony Stark” he pushed past me and walked out

“Ned this is going to be a disaster, my family is going to embarrass the shit out of me”

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad Peter c’mon”

“You haven’t met them Ned”

“Well maybe you should talk to Pepper, I’m sure she will talk to them” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, look I got to go ok? See you on Monday”

“Yeah, see you Monday” Ned said  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I walked into the building, and pulled my ID card out of my bag and swiped it and the door opened

“Welcome back Peter” FRIDAY said 

“Thanks, where is Pepper?” I asked

“Mrs. Stark is currently in her office on the 26th floor”

“Thank you FRIDAY “ I said and took the elevator down stairs, when I got there I smiled when I saw Pepper’s secretary Maria

“Hey Maria” I said with a smile

“Hey Peter, how’s it going?” she asked

“It’s going ok, I guess. Umm can I go and talk to Pepper” she looked at the phone on the desk

“It looks like she just got off a conference call so go in quickly, she has another meeting in a few minutes” I knocked on the door 

“Come in” I heard

“Hey Pepper”

“Hey Peter, how was school today?” she asked as I sat down in the chair across from her desk 

“It was good” I said

“Peter what’s wrong?” she asked

“Nothing’s wrong, what would make you think anything’s wrong?” she rolled her eyes

“Peter you act way too much like May, you tap your foot when your nervous” so what’s going on

“So I have a favor to ask of you, so next Monday my class is taking a field trip to here actually, and I have to go because if I don’t the rest of the students will think I’ve been lying about the internship and all but I’m worried that Tony, and everyone else will embarrass me”

“So what’s the favor?” she asked me

“Well I was hoping with you being the best Aunt in the entire world you would talk to them and ask them not to interfere with my trip” she laughed

“Peter, I’ll talk to them but you know it’s not going to help, have you met them?” I sunk into my chair, she got up and walked over to me “Look Peter I’ll try because you are my favorite nephew”

“I’m your only nephew” she continued talking ignoring my comment

“Plus if May were here she would kick my ass for not helping you, even if it does no good” I chuckled

“Thanks Pep” I hugged her

“Now go upstairs I’m sure you have Home Work to be doing” she said as I ran out the door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Steve and I are all sitting eating dinner 

“Dinner’s good Natasha” I said with a smile

“Yeah I have to agree” Pepper said “I think I’m going to get more” she got up and went to the counter to get more food 

“How was school today Peter?” Tony asked

“It was good, really boring”

“Peter is this the paper I need to sign for your field trip” I winced I was hoping she would have done that more discreetly

“Yeah” I mumbled

“Field Trip?” Tony asked “Let me see that” he got up and grabbed the paper from Pepper he read over it and started laughing “it looks like Peter’s class is going on a field trip to here” 

“That’s cool right?” Steve asked looking at me

“It would be if I wasn’t worried you guys will embarrass me” 

“Us embarrass you, what would make you think we would do that” Natasha said with a smirk

“Look guys, this is already going to be hard enough because of Flash making in fun of me and all, please just…”

“Peter we won’t embarrass you ok?” Bruce said 

“Speak for yourself” Tony said with a chuckle, but I gave him a pleading look and he rolled his eyes

“Fine I won’t do anything to embarrassing, but I think I speak for all of us when I say we want to meet your class mates, especially this Flash kid” 

“Yes, I want to meet this boy who makes fun of you” Steve said “but we won’t do anything to embarrassing” he said with a smile 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So do I get to see your lab?” Ned asked as we rode on the bus to Stark Tower

“Maybe, it just depends on how everything goes today” I answered

“Yeah, because there is no way Peter will be able to sneak into a lab and pretend it’s his” Flash said all morning he has been giving me a hard time and it’s getting on my nerves 

“Flash would you just back off, Peter’s not lying” Michelle popped in

“Whatever I just can’t wait for Peter’s lie to explode in his face” when we got there they lined everyone up and gave them badges with there names on them as I stood to the side

“Parker, you need a badge” my teacher Ms. Bryant said 

“No, I already have one” I said holding mine up kind of relieved that no one noticed that my ID looked much different then everyone else's

“Oh ok I didn’t see you get one ok let’s go” we scanned our ID’s and walked in I saw Maria standing there typing something on her phone

“Ok this is Ms. Bryant’s class correct” she said as we walked up

“Yes” we all said

“Let’s begin the tour” she said

“Wait, need to call roll one more time it’s school policy” Ms. Bryant said, she quickly called our names and I saw Maria’s head shoot up when she heard my name

“Peter? I didn’t know you were in this class” she said with a smile

“Hey Maria” I said waving

“Ok shall we begin?” she asked and I sighed this is going to be a long day


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I own nothing  
Peter’s P.O.V

“So Penis how much did you pay her to pretend to know you?” Flash asked

“I didn’t pay her anything” I mumbled 

“Ok so the first stop is going to be in one of the main R&D labs in Stark Tower” Maria walked up “one at a time you will walk up and swipe your Stark ID’s” she said, Flash immediately pushed past everyone and went to the front

“First one in” he cheered I along with everyone else just rolled our eyes, one by one everyone slid their ID’s and FRIDAY welcomed them into the lab, it made me laugh a little watching the rest of the kids look around confused trying to figure out who said their names. Finally it was my turn and I swiped my ID

“Welcome back Peter”

“Thanks’ FRIDAY” I said, I saw Flash open his mouth like he was going to saw something but he stopped when he saw Dr. Banner walk around the corner

“You’re Dr. Banner” Ned yelled out, Bruce looked up 

“That’s me” he said awkwardly Bruce doesn’t like the spotlight at all, he smiled when he saw me

“Hey Peter” I smiled 

“What’s up Bruce?”

“Not much, Tony decided to be a dick this morning and told FRIDAY to cancel all our alarms so I over slept. So I’m behind on everything I’m actually surprised I made it to this tour”

“Well you know Tony” I said laughing nervously 

“I know he knows Tony, but you don’t” Flash came up behind me 

“This must be the famous Flash”

“You know my name?” he asked shocked, but Bruce ignored him and started talking to the class 

“Good Morning, as most of you know I am Bruce Banner, I am one of the main scientist’s at Stark Tower and…” Flash interrupted by saying

“Who is the other main scientist?” 

“That would be Tony Stark, but there are no guarantees that you will meet him today because he does his best to avoid kids like you, so why don’t we get on with the tour” 

“Hey what’s that supposed to me?” Flash asked but Bruce ignored him and started talking about the lab

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the last 30 minutes I have only been half listening to Bruce, it’s not that I don’t care it’s just I have heard him speak about this lab to many other tour groups and after a while it get’s kind of lame, and plus I have bigger things to be worrying about. Tony and I have been working on some major upgrades on my new suit and I am constantly checking on it making sure nothing is going wrong, I’m using my new prototype of The Stark Phone that Tony has been working on.  
I can Access FRIDAY, and anything computer related in the lab, and I can also fold it and wear it as a watch, pretty cool huh? Move over Apple iWatch. As of right now everything looks ok with the suit so I have nothing to worry about…

“Peter shouldn’t you be paying attention instead of being on your phone?” Ned asked

“You know how many time’s I’ve heard this speech? I’m working on my new specs for my new suit” 

“Can I see?” he asked suddenly becoming very excited, I looked around making sure no one was looking at me and then used the hologram feature on the phone to raise up the schematics for the new suit. 

“See we are working on new web shooters and…” Then I heard Michelle exclaim 

“Oh my god it’s Pepper Potts” I looked and saw her on the phone standing outside the door

“Pepper Stark” I corrected

“Yeah, whatever do you know her?” 

“Yeah, of course I do” I said with a smile, leaving out the part about her being my aunt

“Oh please like Penis Parker, knows one of the most influential women in the business world today” I was about to say something when we heard

“Excuse me, what did you just call Peter?” we looked up and saw Pepper standing next to us she pulled me close to her going into mama bear mode kissing the top of my head.   
Like May, Pepper was always very protective of me

“I called him Peter” Flash said becoming nervous

“No, I heard you call him Penis Parker which is highly inappropriate, and certainly uncalled for”

“Pepper it’s ok I can handle it” she looked at me unsure but sighed and stepped away

“You need to clean up your act young man, and if I find out you ever say anything like that to Peter or anyone else for that matter again you will regret it” she smiled “have a good day, and enjoy the tour” and then walked away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We left the lab a little while ago and quickly walked down the hall to one of the many Avengers training rooms. As soon as we got to the door people swarmed to the window to see the inside

“Are we actually allowed in there?” my teacher who is fascinated by The Avengers asked

“Well…”

“Of course, they are… isn’t that right Peter?” I wanted to die of course it had to be Clint he loves to be annoying. He walked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder 

“Clint what are you doing here?” I asked

“We are using the training room” he said then added “Duh”

“You never use any of the training rooms that are lower than level 14” I said 

“Well we decided since you and your lovely class here on a field trip we would let them in and see one of our training sessions and they can show us there skills if they feel up to the challenge” and he started to walk into the room 

“Wait did you say we?” I started freaking out who else is in there? I quickly ran past everyone scanning my card and ran into the room, where I saw Natasha, Clint, and Steve standing there

“How’s your tour going Peter?” Steve asked 

“C’mon guys really?” 

“What?” Natasha asked

“I asked you not to embarrass me”

“What is embarrassing about this? Honestly I feel like there is only one student who is going to feel like he is up to the challenge of going against us” 

“When can we come in?” Flash yelled from the other side of the door

“I believe it will be him, he seems rather cocky. Is that Flash” I nodded

“This is going to be fun” Natasha said with a smirk “FRIDAY let them in” she said and the door slid open. I watched as they shuffled in and everyone’s eyes went wide when they saw who was in the room.

“Oh my god Captain America” some students said

“Good Morning everyone” Steve said “I’m Captain America, but you can call me Steve”

“I’m Clint Barton”

“I’m Natasha also know as Black Widow” 

“If it’s ok with you we thought we would let you watch some of our training and then anyone who is brave enough can come up against us. Sound cool?” everyone nodded I heard whispers of people saying they were going to try and go a round with them and I couldn’t help but laugh. I mean I train with them everyday and it can be difficult for me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone’s mouths were hanging open after watching the training session, I smirked hopefully no one would want to try after that and we can go to the next part of the tour.

“So, what do you guys say? Anyone want to try?” Steve asked everyone was quite 

“Peter wants to” Clint yelled out and I heard Flash laugh

“Yeah right, like Penis Parker could take you guys on… I think I’ll try” oh my god this is not going to end well

“You sure son, because we won’t go easy on you” Steve said

“I got this” he said 

“Can I go first with him?” Natasha asked 

“Sure” Clint answered

“Hey baby” Flash said, and I groaned that was a bad idea saying that to her she smirked

“Hi, Flash, was it?” he nodded “You sure you want to go a round with me?”

“I can take you” he said with a smirk

“Really?” he was about to say something when Natasha punched him in the gut and when he leaned over to groan she wrapped her leg around his neck and pulled him down pinning him to the ground

“I give” he said suddenly

“Weak” she said as she got off of him

“Anyone else?”

“C’mon Peter, why don’t you show these weaklings what you got? I mean you took all of us yesterday” Clint said 

“Go on man put them in their place” Ned cheered me on 

“Ok, ok” I groaned I can’t believe I am going to do this


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I own nothing  
Peter’s P.O.V

Oh my god I can’t believe I am going to do this, I can’t be all bad ass, as I usually am because in front of all my classmates I’m just Peter Parker I can’t use my Spider-Man skills. I walked over to the mat and got into position to fight when I heard

“Um, you know this is a bad idea” I looked up at my teacher “Honestly I shouldn’t even have let Flash fight you and on top of everything he got slightly hurt so if I let Peter fight you and he gets hurt as well I can get into a lot of trouble with the school”

“Well I guess that is all for today kids” Steve said “enjoy the rest of the tour” I sighed and walked back over to where the rest of the students were standing

“You are so lucky Parker, because there is no way you would have been able to take them on” I looked at Flash

“Flash you couldn’t even take Black Widow” Michelle said

“I slipped” he answered quickly and he walked away trying to avoid the rest of the conversation

“For the record Peter, I know you could have taken them I mean you are Spider-Man after all” 

“Thanks for the encouragement and all but…Wait, how um how did you know I was Spider-Man?” she smiled

“I didn’t, I had my suspicions, but I didn’t know and now I do” she walked away happily “I’ll keep your secret don’t worry” Ned and I looked at each other

“Honestly Peter we should have known she would figure it out I mean this is Michelle we are talking about”

“Yeah, you are right”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ok our next stop is the cafeteria, I’m sure by now you are all hungry so we are going to take am hour break so you can all eat” we walked in and I couldn’t help but chuckle when they all saw the lunch room

“This is not a cafeteria this is a food court” one girl said

“Woah Peter this is awesome, do you eat here a lot?”

“Sometimes, I mean but Natasha cooks a lot and her food is so good so most of the times I just go upstairs and eat leftovers”

“Wait I know you’re an intern but you’re allowed in the pent house?” Michelle entered out conversation

“Ok, well I guess I can tell you um…Ned already knows that um Pepper is my aunt she was May’s half-sister” her eyes went wide

“So that would make Tony your…”

“Uncle” I finished her sentence suddenly my phone rang I smile when I see that it’s Tony

“Hey Pete, how’s it going?”

“Good, what’s up?”

“Do you think, you could sneak away from your class for a few minutes I can’t wait to show you the upgrades I made on the Iron Man Armor”

“Um I can try I mean…”

“Bring your friends too…” and before I could say anything hung up

“What’s wrong Peter?” Ned asked

“Nothing, Tony wants me to come upstairs and see the upgrades he made to the Iron Man Armor”

“Oh cool have fun” I could tell Ned was a little disappointed

“You and Michelle are invited” I said with a smile

“Really? Oh my god this is amazing yes I get to meet Tony Stark”

“Michelle, you wanna come upstairs?” she shrugged her shoulders

“Sure why not” and with that we made a dash out the door 

“Guys this way” I said 

“The elevators are right there” Ned said

“Not for the pent house” we rounded the corner and walked over to a door I swiped my card and it opened, and behind the door was the elevator I had to swipe my card again and the elevator door opened”

“Welcome back Peter” FRIDAY said

“Thanks’ FRIDAY take us to the pent house please” and the elevator started moving up, I noticed Ned was shaking

“Dude are you ok?” I asked 

“I mean I’m so nervous, I mean I’m meeting Tony Stark and I might faint and” Michelle leaned over to look at me

“Should we have brought him?”

“I’m starting to wonder the same thing” the elevator finally came to a stop 

“Mr. Stark is waiting for you in his lab”

“Thanks FRIDAY” I said as we stepped out of the elevator “C’mon this way” we rounded the corner and went down the steps I put in my code and it opened

“Jesus Peter it took you long enough” Tony said, then he stood up and walked over to us “You must be Michelle” and shook her hand

“Nice to meet you Mr. Stark, it really is an honor”

“Please call me Tony, you are a friend of Peter’s and he is my nephew, but I think of him more as a son, so any friend of his is a friend of mine”

“You must be Ned” he went to shake his hand but Ned was frozen Tony waved his hand in his face “Is he ok?”

“He’ll be ok in a minute…so what did you want to show me?” I asked we walked over to the suit. I listened to him talk for a few minutes as he showed me all the new things he added when suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up I turned around to see what was wrong and I was hit with one of Clint’s smoking arrows 

“Hey Pete lookout” he said as it exploded in my face

“Ha, Ha you are so funny”

“Yeah I think I am” then he looked over at Ned “What’s with him?”

“Just leave him, when he gets excited he freezes up he’ll be ok in a few minutes”

“So Peter can we talk about this kid Flash?” Natasha asked

“Yeah, sure”

“Why does he call you Penis Parker?” I shrugged my shoulders

“Ever since he met me he always called me that, I got use to it”

“But Peter you shouldn’t have to put up with that” 

“You guy’s met him?” Tony asked

“Yeah, he tried to fight Natasha” Clint said

“How did that go?” Tony asked laughing

“He gave after one punch”

“I want to meet him” Tony said “No one bully’s my kid and gets away with it”

“Tony, please just leave it”

“Look Peter have not interfered with this at school because you asked me not to but now he is calling you names in my building I won’t have it”

“Ok fine just don’t make a huge deal out of it ok?”

“I just want to have a chat with him” I nodded 

“Michelle, Ned lets go see what food is in the fridge to eat for lunch” Michelle walked out and I pulled a still frozen Ned out with us. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Peter, Michelle, and Ned where have you been?” our teacher yelled out

“We went to the bathroom”

“All of you?”

“Well Ned and Michelle didn’t know where the bathrooms were, so I showed them”

“Why were you gone so long?” she asked, and Michelle quickly answered

“Ned isn’t feeling so well”

“Did he throw up?”

“No, I’m feeling better” Ned replied 

“Good” she said before walking away. That was a close one

“Tony seems really cool” Michelle said

“He is, you know that you know everything you and Ned can come over whenever you want I’m sure they won’t mind”

“Oh would you give it a rest Parker, you don’t know Stark he wouldn’t wast 2 seconds with you” Flash said 

“Oh, and please explain to me, how you know what I will and will not spend my time on” we all turned around and saw Tony standing there and I just know this is going to turn bad really quick


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I own nothing  
Peter’s P.O.V

I watched as Tony stared at Flash waiting for an answer, obviously with Tony Stark walking into the room it caught mostly everyone’s attention and now we have an audience for this showdown.

“Mr. Thompson, you should know that I am not a patient man and when I ask a question I expect answer immediately” Flash stayed silent, and Tony sighed. Uh oh this bad

“Oh no” I mumbled 

“What’s wrong dude?” Ned asked 

“Tony sighed” he looked at me confused

“So?”

“When Tony sighs it means he has lost all patience, and things are not going to end well” we all watched as Tony walked over and grabbed Flash by the shirt, he pulled him over to the table and pushed him to sit in the seat, then him and the rest of my family all sat across from him

“Look Mr. Stark, I’m really sorry that I upset you, I just was trying to end Parker’s lying”

“What exactly is he lying about?”

“For months now he has been telling everyone he has an internship with you”

“What makes you think he is lying?”

“Well, I mean he’s Peter” I could tell that even though he was trying to hide it Flash was becoming increasingly nervous

“What is that supposed to mean?” Natasha popped in

“He’s a loser, a nobody I mean if he really does have an internship here I don’t see how, I have applied like 3 times…”

“Try 6 times Mr. Thompson” Tony interrupted him

“Ok, well um maybe it was that many, but I haven’t gotten accepted and I don’t know why I mean I am better than Parker in every way”

“You really think you are better than him?” 

“Yes, sir” I watched as Tony nodded his head. He looked up at me and smirked

“Peter come here” I walked over, Ned and Michelle followed me over to the table “sit down” he said to me, and I quietly sat down next to Flash. “I want to show Flash something and I think you should be a witness to this” I nodded, I watched as he took his phone off of his wrist (he also has the prototype of the new Stark Phone) and placed it flat onto the table.

“Tony what are you doing?” I asked he didn’t answer me

“FRIDAY, go into the Midtown High’s data base and bring up everything they have on Mr. Thompson and Mr. Parker

“Yes, sir” within seconds FRIDAY, got the files Tony turned the hologram feature on so we could all see

“Ok, Mr. Thompson, it looks like you have a 3.4 GPA, that’s pretty good”

“Pretty good? That’s excellent” he said with a smirk, Tony ignored his interruption

“Peter has a 3.8 GPA” everyone looks up at Flash and I can again see he is becoming nervous 

“Flash, you have missed 10 days already this year”

“Peter has missed none”

“You have had detentions 4 different times this year, want to explain that?”

“Um well…”

“I can answer that Mr. Stark” Michelle said “he is a bully, he pushes people in lockers, calls them names, and stuff like that”

“Thank you, Michelle, as I was saying Peter has only 1 detention”

“Flash is in the Academic Decathlon”

“Mr. Stark, you can’t actually consider him in the Academic Decathlon, because he is only a stand in for Peter” Michelle butted in again 

“Well I mean…” Flash tried to say

“Let’s see here Peter is in the Academic Decathlon, Band, Robotics lab, Science club, and the debate team” Tony then turned off his phone “so you really think you are better than him now?”

“Well, I mean yeah, I’m still the better choice” 

“Why do you think so?” Tony asked 

“Because I’m better and faster at everything, that’s how I got my nick name Flash” 

“Yeah right, you probably got that nick name, because in the bedroom you finish in a Flash” Clint said, and everyone started laughing

“Oh, Clint you are being too kind, he couldn’t even get a girl in the bedroom if he tried and my assumption is he has…He probably got turned down in a Flash” Natasha said and the laughter only grew. 

“Oh, please Natasha you too are giving him way too much credit, when the girls see him they are gone in a Flash, he doesn’t even get a chance to talk to them” Tony said and he stood up, it was obvious that Flash was humiliated as the people continued to laugh

“With that, my job here is done” Tony said with a smirk

“Dude, Tony is awesome” Michelle whispered “I think Flash is going to cry”

“Enjoy the rest of the tour Peter, see you after school” Tony said with a pat on the back 

“Cool Tony see you then” I said, then suddenly Flash stood up

“You think you’re so Great don’t you Parker?”

“What?” I asked confused 

“You got an internship here, and you think you made friends with them”

“Flash will you shut up” Ned said

“No, if he thinks that those guys are actually friends with him, he is mistaken he is just a charity case to them”

“Flash will you just accept the fact that you lost, and let it go?” I said getting really frustrated 

“No, I won’t let it go”

“You are just a charity case that Stark took on, because he’s bored, and soon he grow tired of you and push you to the side”

“Flash…” I said

“It will happen Penis, trust me, I mean look at your Aunt May”

“Leave her out of this” I said getting pissed off

“She probably could have beat her cancer, but she figured dying would be easier then dealing with…” I didn’t let him finish his sentence and I punched him right in the face, he fell backwards but got back up and wiped some of the blood off of his face “Is that the best you got Penis?” he said and he went to punch me but I was able to dodge him and I punched him again then I felt someone tug on me and pull me back I looked up and realized it was Tony

“Peter what the hell are you doing?”

“I just…”

“Flash, told Peter that his Aunt May could have beat her cancer but chose to die so she wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore” Michelle answered

“What the fuck is your problem man?” Clint said “You don’t like being picked on, so as a comeback you have to bring something personal into it?”

“Oh my god what happened here?” our teacher asked

“Oww, Ms. Bryant, Peter hit me” he said, she rushed over to him 

“Peter what has gotten into you?” she asked running over to Flash

“Flash started it” Ned said “he said some horrible things to Peter”

“I don’t care, you don’t ever hit someone, you should have told me Peter and I could have dealt with it”

“The kid’s fine, he’s being a baby” Clint said

“Thanks to all this, now we have to leave early, and you are going to have a long talk with the principal young man, you will probably get suspended”

“What?” I asked

“Don’t worry Peter I won’t let that happen…. So when do we leave? Because I’m going to talk to the principal as well” Tony said

“We all are…” Natasha added


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I own nothing  
Peter’s P.O.V

I let my head it the back of the seat as soon as I sat down on the bus. I am so stupid, how could I do that? How could I punch Flash…twice? I let my emotions get the best of me, Damn it.

“Hey how are you doing?” Michelle asked when she sat down next to me. I just looked at her “that bad, huh?”

“Michelle, I can’t believe I did that”

“You and everyone else” she said with a smirk

“I’m so going to get suspended”

“Oh, please Peter stop feeling so bad for yourself, Flash had it coming, it’s about time someone put that shit head in his place” I sighed

“But…”

“Hey, you should feel great, and so what if you get in trouble? The worst they’ll do is suspend you for what? Like a week” 

“But my grades…”

“Would you stop…just stop ok? Take the smart, responsible, Peter Parker cap off for once”

“What?” I asked confused, she looked around and then leaned closer and whispered

“Dude. Today you stepped out of your body and let the Spider-Man in you take the wheel, you should do that more often”

“I can’t do that Michelle”

“Yes you can” she sighed “Peter look at me. You becoming Spider-Man is one of the best things that happened to you, before this all happened, you were the insecure Peter Parker, that we all know but today you…. you were still you but a part of you that you have kept locked inside, and you finally let that out”

“Well, I mean I guess you’re right but I don’t know…”

“Peter!” I looked up at my teacher “come with me” with this whole conversation going on with Michelle I hadn’t even realized we had already made it back to the school I sighed this is it. As soon as I stepped out of the bus I heard the familiar roar of an engine I looked up and saw Tony pull up in is Audi R8, just for the record he has a lot of cars but that one is my absolute favorite. I saw him step out and walk around and open the passenger door and Pepper stepped out

“Peter Honey” Pepper said as she ran over to me “are you ok?” she asked

“Yeah, I’m fine” I said and then let her pull me into a hug

“You, it’s not true right? About May, she fought to live till her final breath and she did it for you” I felt tears in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away

“I know that, and I know I shouldn’t of let him get to me it’s just…”

“Hey buddy don’t worry about it, we will handle it, and don’t listen to a thing that punk says ok? I knew your Aunt May very well and she loved you very much” Tony said when he walked over to us.

“Thank you Tony” I said with a smile “Where is everyone else?” I asked

“I told them to stay at the tower, I think this meeting is going to be tough enough without them here” Pepper answered 

“Peter come on, we are going to the principal’s office” my teacher said we followed silently behind her. It took what felt like forever to get there, when we reached our destination she knocked on the door and we all walked in

“Peter what is… Mr. and Mrs. Stark what… what a surprise what are you doing here?” Principal Richards asked

“We are here for our nephew” Pepper answered immediately

“Nephew?” he looked at Ms. Bryant confused

“Were both not aware that Peter is our nephew, and we are his legal guardians?” Tony asked

“Well…I”

“I just thought that was something that the principal should know”

“Can we just sit down and discuss the matter at hand please? I’m late for a meeting with the president” Pepper asked

“Of course, please have a seat” we went to sit but there were only two seats, Tony sat down and pulled Pepper into his lap and I quietly took the seat next to them

“I can get you another chair Mrs. Stark”

“No, I’m comfortable right here” she said 

“Um, ok well Peter you wanna tell us what happened?”

“Flash and I got into an argument, and he made it personal by bringing my aunt’s death into it and I lost it so I punched him, and I am (not) sorry about it I know I was in the wrong  
”  
“Well I’m glad you understand that your actions were wrong, but under the circumstances I am still going to have to punish you” I nodded “So I am giving you a 3 week suspension” he said

“What? 3 weeks?” I asked

“Mr. Richards, isn’t 3 weeks a little long?” Pepper asked 

“Well Peter is a good kid, maybe I can be persuaded to lessen his suspension if a certain Stark were to I don’t know make a donation to our school” I heard Tony let out a laugh

“Good one, I see what you did. You purposely made it punishment longer, thinking I could bribe you with money” he simply shrugged his shoulders, and Tony sighed and pulled out his wallet “How much do you want?” he asked

“No” I stated 

“Peter…” Pepper said

“No, I will not let you pay him to lessen my punishment that’s not right, if this had been anyone else they would have gotten a week of suspension and that’s it”

“The kids right” Tony said

“Well then 3 weeks it is”

“Fine” I said “then I will spend the next three weeks in labs at Stark Tower with some of the best scientists anyone has ever known and learn more in a day there, then I would learn in a week here” I felt Tony pat me on the shoulder 

“That’s my boy” he said chuckling 

“Lets go Peter, on the way home I think we are going to make a stop at the school boards office and tell them of what happened here today” Pepper said and we walked out. Once we got outside I finally spoke

“Look, I’m sorry about what happened…”

“Hey Pete its ok” Tony said “don’t worry about it, and you were great in there”

“Tony’s right Peter” she leaned over and kissed Tony “ok boys well Happy is here and he is going to take me to the airport because I have that meeting with the president, both of you behave yourselves this weekend” she said walking over to the car and getting into the car

“Well Pete it looks like it’s just you and me this weekend” he said with a smile 

“And the rest of The Avengers” I added as we got into his Audi R8

“Yeah, them too” I smiled when he started the engine “you really like this car don’t you?” I nodded, and he stomped on the gas petal and we took off

“Where are we going, the tower is the other way?” I asked

“You’ll see” he said with a smile “you know Pepper and I love you very much and are very proud of what you did today right?”

“I know, I love you guys too”

“I’m glad” he said we sat in silence for a few moments and then I realized the car had slowed down 

“Hey Pete, you have your license right?” I nodded

“Yeah, I got it a month ago. Why?”

“Why don’t you take a look at where we are?” I looked up and noticed we were at the Audi dealer

“What?” I exclaimed

“I figured since you love this car so much, you would like one of your own, Pepper and I have been talking about getting you a car for a while, and I think after today you definitely deserve one”

“Are…are you sure I mean this is a really expensive car and”

“Peter just go pick one, if you have forgotten I am a billionaire” with that I jumped out of the car….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know this story is called field trip but…. Should I just continue you one I mean I have some good ideas and really enjoy writing this. So let me know


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 I own nothing  
Peter’s P.O.V

I’m headed back to school today, as promised Pepper did call the school board office and told them what the principal did. The next day, the principal called and formally apologized to Tony, and then said my suspension was only going to be a week. 

“Hey, bud ready to go to school?” Tony asked 

“Yeah”

“C’mon I have to show you something” I followed behind him to the garage, as soon as we got in there he went to his desk and then threw my keys at me

“Wait how did you…”

“You should really keep track of those” he said before walking over to my car “hurry up” he said. I got into the car and turned it on I jumped when I heard

“Welcome Peter” I recognized Karen’s voice immediately

“I did some upgrades to your car” Tony said

“Well obviously” I said chuckling, Tony walked around got in the passenger’s seat

“So, I figured my nephew can’t just drive around in an ordinary car”

“Tony this is a $240,000 car, I don’t think ordinary is the right word to describe it”

“Anyway, I put Karen in here for you”

“That’s cool” I said 

“I’m not done yet” he said “Ok, close your door” I did 

“Ok”

“Now I don’t want you using this feature all the time ok?

“What Feature?” I asked

“Also Pepper can not know about this I’m not sure she would like it too much”

“Ok, I promise I won’t tell her, but what is it?” I asked

“Start driving, we’re just going to the drive way, just so I can show you then you are going to school” I nodded, then put the car in gear and started driving “Ok, Karen Take the wheel and take us to the front gate of the tower” he said 

“Ok, you may now take your hands off the wheel and foot off the accelerator” I did and then looked at Tony

“Woah” I said amazed 

“And if you want to go back to driving yourself just tap the brake lightly, and like I said don’t use this all the time, and no telling Pepper”

“Got it”

“And also, see this charging port?” I nodded “ok I want you to turn it left, right, and left again and then push it in” as soon as I did out of the dashboard slid a spider-man suit

“What?”

“I made another one for you, you never know” I smiled and then he pushed it back into the dash

“Cool, thank you Tony”

“We have arrived at your destination” Karen interrupted I looked up and realized we were at the front gate, Tony stepped out of the car, and got into a golf cart that was sitting there waiting for him, so obviously he thought ahead

“Ok bud, have fun at school” he said

“Ok, bye” I said with a smile he closed the door and I sped off. Oh my god I love this car it’s amazing I never thought I would ever have a car like this. I was thrown off a little when on my windshield Ned’s picture appeared

“Incoming call from Ned” 

“Accept the call” I said

“Hey Peter, you’re coming back today right?”

“Yes, why?”

“Well my mom can’t drive me today, and it looks like it might rain so I was wondering if on your way you could have Happy stop by my house first”

“Um yeah no problem dude, I’ll be there in like 10 min” I smirked I can’t wait to see his reaction, I didn’t tell my friends about my car I decided to keep it a surprise. A few minutes later, I pulled up in front of his apartment building

“Karen call Ned” I said. After a few seconds of ringing I heard

“Hello?”

“Hey dude, I’m here”

“Ok, be down in a minute” I waited patiently for 5 minutes then I heard

“Incoming call from Ned” 

“Hello?” I said

“Where are you?” he asked confused. I decided to just roll down my window and yelled out

“Dude, hurry up or we’ll be late” he looked up when he saw me and he looked shocked

“What, man no way” he said, he ran and got into the passenger seat “Tony let’s you drive his cars?”

“Yeah right. This is mine” I said

“What?” I nodded 

“Tony bought it for me the day I got suspended” I said and started to drive

“You are lucky, if it was me who had gotten suspended, I would have gotten a brand new list of chores that would take me days to do, and no x-box or Lego’s for a month” I chuckled 

“Tony upgraded the car too, watch this” I said 

“Karen take the wheel, and take us to Midtown high”

“You may now take your hands off the wheel and foot of the accelerator” I did and the car continued moving

“Whoa that is epic” he said “How does Karen know when there are stop signs and stuff?”

“Dude, I told her where to go, she is using her GPS it knows where everything is” he nodded, once we got to the stop light I put my foot on the brake which put it back in Manuel mode. 

“I can’t wait to see Flash’s face” Ned said I smirked

“Karen take the top down and blast some music” I said 

“What music would you like?”

“Today’s Hits” then the top came down and the music came blasting through the radio. 2 minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of the school of course people were staring when we got to the stop sign in the parking lot I saw Flash, he saw me and looked at the car in shock

“What did you steal your uncle’s car Penis?”

“Nope, this is my car”

“No way” he said

“Way” I said before speeding off to find a parking spot. Once found a spot I pulled in and put the top up “Ned um how many people know that Tony Stark is my uncle?” I asked

“The whole school found out not long after the principal did”

“Of course” I said “Has anyone said anything to you?” I asked

“A lot of people came up to Michelle and I and asked when you were coming back to school, people I don’t even know” I shrugged my shoulders

“Honestly, I’m surprised it took this long to figure it out” I said getting out of the car. It didn’t take long for us to get in the school, I was headed to my locker when I heard

“Mr. Parker, may I speak to you in my office?” I looked up and saw my Principal I simply nodded, and we walked into his office

“So Peter I want to again apologize for my actions, it was highly inappropriate and you were right if it had been any other student they would have just gotten a week’s suspension right off the bat”

“You know, you could have just asked Tony to make a donation to the school, he knows how much I love it here and I’m sure he would have had no problem doing that” he nodded

“I understand and I am sorry” we were silent for a few moments

“Can I go now?”

“Oh of course, here the bell already rang so you’ll need this pass saying you were with me” I took it and walked out, I went to my locker and grabbed my books I sighed this is going to be a long day I can already tell and it hasn’t even started yet, I closed my locker and started walk to class, I heard a beep on my phone and looked at my wrist it was a notification from my lab saying my new web shooters were finished. Suddenly I bumped into someone and when I say bumped I mean ran into each other we both fell to the ground  
“Oh my god I’m so sorry” the girl said I looked up to tell her it was ok, but couldn’t help but stare this girl is so beautiful, she has blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair she has cute freckles on her cheeks but no where else as far as I can tell

“Um no it’s ok I was looking at my phone, it’s my fault” I said quickly helping her pick up her stuff I stood up and held my hand up to her and she took it and stood up

“I’m new here, could tell me where room B211 is?” I smiled

“Yeah, I’m actually going to that class right now, I’ll take you there” she smiled

“Thank you” we started walking “My names Emily by the way Emily Smith”

“It’s nice to meet you Emily, I’m Peter Parker”

“Thank you for being so nice to me, I’ve asked like 4 people this morning already where this room is and they all ignored me well except this kid named Flash he just pushed past me”

“Don’t ever ask Flash anything, he is a dick head” she giggled 

“I can tell” she said as soon as we made it to the room

“After you” I said holding the door open for her

“Parker, you’re late”

“I was talking to the principal, I have a note” I said handing it to her she looked at Emily

“You must be Emily, you being late on your first day is not a good way to start”

“It’s not her fault” I said quickly “I was talking to the principal and she was in the office and the principal asked me to show her around, I took her the long way my bad” she sighed

“Ok, don’t be late any more…Take a seat and start the experiment that’s on the board” she followed behind me and I could see her searching for a seat

“Emily there is an empty seat next to my friends and I” she continued to follow me

“Ned and Michelle, this is Emily Smith, and Emily this is Ned and Michelle”

“Nice to meet both of you” she said 

“You too, it’s going to be nice to have another girl to talk to” Michelle said

“All of you be quite” Our teacher yelled

“We should get to work I think” Ned said

“Yup, that’s a good idea” I added

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think....


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 I own nothing  
Peter’s P.O.V

“Morning, Peter” I heard Emily say when she walked over to my locker

“Morning, Emily” I said back to her

“Um, here are all the textbooks back” she handed me the 4 books back that she had borrowed from to do her homework assignments

“Thanks, it’s been a month when is your mom finally going to take you to buy these books?” I said chuckling a little

“My mom works long hours at work, and really tired when she gets home she doesn’t want to go back out to buy textbooks but…” she sighed “I’m sorry, if it’s inconvenient for you I’ll try and borrow them from someone else” she said looking at the ground, I didn’t mean to make her feel bad

“No Emily that’s not what I meant, I was just joking around with you, honestly I don’t mind if you borrow my books, I tend to have a hectic schedule after school so I do all my homework in between classes” Being Spider-Man does not leave much time to do home work so it’s best that I get it done before I leave school, not that I can tell Emily that. She let out a breath and smiled

“Thank you”

“C’mon let’s go or we’ll be late the class” she nodded, and we walked to class

“So, did you have a good weekend?” she asked me

“Yeah, it was pretty normal, just working in the lab and stuff…” Also swinging around town as Spider-Man “You know nothing too special”

“Nothing special? Peter, I would give anything to be able to work in a lab like you do” I chuckled

“You should come over sometime, Michelle and Ned come over a lot you should tag along sometime”

“Oh, I don’t know, I mean I would love to, but I just… I’ll talk to my mom and see if I can come by sometime” I smiled

“Sounds good” I said, I opened the door to the classroom and we walked in and sat down in the back at our regular spot, Emily and I have almost every class together, which is awesome, I really like her she is Smart, Funny, and just amazing all around. “So you never told me how your weekend was” I said

“You never asked” she said with a giggle

“Oh, well let me start over” I said giving her a smile “how was your weekend Emily?”

“It was eh, my mom left a lot of chores for me to do” I opened my mouth to say something when our teacher walked in

“Good Morning class….”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's finally the end of the day, and i can't wait till class gets out so i can start patrolling...

“Before you go, it’s that time of the year where I assign a group project” everyone groaned “ok, guys I’m not totally unreasonable you can chose your partners, only 2 people in a group” every one started chatting happily “So as you know this year so far we have gone over many experiments, and if you pay attention they are somewhat connected so, I want you and your partner to both pick one of the experiments we have chosen they compare and contrast the experiments” that seems easy enough

“How do you want the project done?” a girl raised her hand and asked

“Power Point” the bell than rang “ok projects are due next Tuesday” he yelled as we all scrambled to get out of class to go home for the day, I was about to ask Emily to be my partner when a girl, who I don’t actually know walked over

“Hi, Peter” she said with a smile

“Hi” I said back confused

“So I was thinking, since you live at Stark Tower and all and are literally surrounded by labs that maybe we could work together” I just rolled my eyes, all se wants is to meet the rest of the Avengers

“Um, thanks but I already have a partner” I looked over at Emily and smiled “right Emily” I said

“Right” she answered quickly, the girl just huffed and walked away, Emily walked over to me “So do you really want me to be your partner or were you just trying to get rid of her?” she asked

“Yeah, I want to be your partner totally” I said and she smiled 

“Ok, sounds like a plan” she said with a smile

“So when and where do you want to work on this project?” I asked her and she suddenly became nervous

“Is it cool if maybe we come to school early? And like work on it in the morning and in-between classes?” 

“I mean I guess…”

“It’s just like I said my mom works a lot and doesn’t like people over at the house, and on the weekends I’m busy”

“We could always do it over skype” I said “or you could just come over to my place” I added

“Um, well my mom doesn’t know you so I don’t think she will allow me to go over there, and my laptop is broken” she said looking at the ground then she sighed “You know you should see if you could find another partner, I’m totally being inconvenient, I’ll just talk to the teacher and see if I could work on the project alone” and she walked away but I quickly grabbed her arm

“Emily, its ok things happen ok? I don’t mind coming to school early and working in-between classes” she smiled 

“Really?” she asked

“Really” I said reassuring her 

“Ok, um we start tomorrow, I really have to go I’ll see you tomorrow 6:30?” she asked I internally groaned but just smiled 

“Ok, see you in the morning” and she ran off, god what is this girl doing to me

“Man, you are whipped” I jumped when I heard Michelle’s voice

“Excuse me?” I asked

“Peter, I have known you since middle school, you don’t get up before 6:45 on a school day, and you’re going to actually be at school at 6:30?” 

“It’s not a big deal Michelle, ok she’s my friend and this is how we are going to work on the project, because it’s easier for her this way” she laughed

“She has got you wrapped around her finger” she said walking away

“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked

“Think about it Peter, you let her borrow your textbooks to do homework, you open doors for her, always offer her lunch money because you wouldn’t eat what she has in her bag lunch because you don’t think it looks very appetizing, and even though she declines every time you still offer”

“I would do that for anyone” I said

“Yeah right Peter” she yelled I groaned was Michelle, right? I mean I know I like her, what’s not to like? she’s beautiful and smart and ugh… I really just need to go do some patrolling to clear my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Woah, Peter’s already dressed and ready to go to school?” Natasha said when I walked to the living room at 6:00 am 

“It’s so early” I mumbled 

“What’s going on Pete, you’re never up this early?” Steve said

“I have a project I’m working on for school, and it’s easier for my partner if we meet before school starts to work on the project, and I told her I would meet her in the library at 6:30” I noticed Natasha was looking at me and she had her head cocked to the side looking me over and then she smiled

“You like this girl”

“Well, I…”

“Alright, Peter” Clint yelled out

“C’mon guys, she’s just a friend” I said

“What’s her name?” Tony asked entering the conversation

“Emily” I mumbled

“That’s a pretty name” Natasha said 

“Peter, don’t be embarrassed, bud if you like her ask her out” Tony said

“Tony, stop pressuring him, he’ll ask her when he’s ready” Pepper said and walked over to kiss Tony good morning

“Ugh, look I’m going to school” I said grabbing my bag and walking out the door.

It didn’t take long for me to get to school, and I was able to find a up close parking spot because I was there so early, I walked inside and went down the hall to get to the library, as soon as I walked in I immediately saw her and smiled 

“Good Morning” she said

“Morning” I mumbled, and she giggled

“Someone’s not a morning person”

“Alright lets get this project started” I said. We actually worked pretty quickly, and surprisingly we almost down with the project. “This is awesome Emily, we’re almost done why don’t we just meet after school and finish up”

“Um I can’t I have to get home, but we could just meet tomorrow morning right?”

“Um ok” I said

“Look, I’m really sorry about all this inconvenience”

“Emily, I swear it’s fine” 

“Ok” she said, I looked around and realized I left my biology book In the car “I have to go to my car and get my book, you wanna come with?” I asked

“Sure” she said

“Hey, I just realized something, I’ve known you for over a month and I still don’t have anyway to contact you, you never gave me your phone number” her eyes went wide 

“Um, I don’t have a phone”

“What why?” I asked confused

“My mom has this thing against them, you know she swears up and down that it will cause cancer and whatever so she won’t let me have one”

“Oh” I said, we finally reached my car and I unlocked it

“This is your car?” she asked

“Yeah” I said with a smile “It’s nice right?”

“It’s beautiful, I can’t even image how much it cost”

“$240,000” I said

“Wow, that’s a lot”

“Yeah, well Tony had no problem buying it, you should have seen the dealers face when he just handed him a check for the car” I said laughing I noticed Emily had stopped walking

“Um, Peter I think it would be better if we stopped hanging out” 

“What? Why…did I do something?”

“No, it’s just you have so much money and everyone wants to be your friend and you live at Stark Tower”

“Emily what’s wrong”

“It’s just, look Peter it’s just better this way, you should have friends to have to say things in life as you do, just I think after the project we should just…” she didn’t finish the sentence and instead she just walked away

“Wait Emily” I said, I feel horrible, I just was I showing off too much? I didn’t mean to do that, if I made her feel insecure or something, god I’m stupid… I’ll give her a day to just think, and I’ll try to talk to her tomorrow…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though my day was kind of crappy, patrolling around town, makes my day. As I’m swinging around I notice that I’m not far from where May and I use to live. I think I just want to swing by and see if anyone else has moved in.

I make my way to the apartment and still see a ‘For Sale’ sign on the window, I sigh as I climb the wall, it brings back many memories of when I use to sneak in late at night, after night patrolling. I’m about to head back to the tower when I hear some noise down the street, it doesn’t seem bad, just want to see who is outside in this part of town at 11:30 pm, as I get closer I notice it’s coming from outside the homeless shelter, that’s right down the street, and I’m shocked to see Emily standing outside crying I climb up to the roof when I see another woman walk out, to talk to her 

“Karen, I want to hear what they are saying” I said

“Emily it’s late, you need to come inside and go to bed”

“I know, I’m sorry mom I just had a bad day”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Just I had to stop being friends with a boy today that I really liked”

“Why, honey?” 

“Because mom, he comes from money, his name is Peter, and he is the nephew of Tony Stark. He lives at Stark Tower, has an awesome phone, and drives a $240,000 car, I’m sure he wouldn’t want to be friends with me if he knew I lived in a homeless shelter” my eyes went wide

“Honey, if he was really your friend, it shouldn’t matter to him where you live”

“Look mom I don’t want to talk any more just…good night” I watched her walk away and I sat down and everything that I didn’t make sense about her started to connect  
Why she doesn’t want me to come over, she doesn’t have a phone not because her mom does not like them, they can’t afford one, and her laptop isn’t broken she probably just does not have one, and it also explains why she has to borrow my textbooks, the books are pretty pricy so she can’t afford them. I suddenly feel like a huge asshole I really was showing off and I didn’t even realize it. God, I’m stupid, I have to fix this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a long time to update! Hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 8 I own nothing  
Peter’s P.O.V

I’m currently in the gym, punching the hell out of the punching bag doing my to get rid of all my anger, but so far it has not helped which of course only pisses me off even more. Thanks to my spider senses I knew someone was coming into the gym before the door even opened.

“Pete is there a reason you are down here beating the hell out of that punching bag at…” Tony looked at his watch “3:00 A.M?”   
]  
“Is there a reason you are awake at 3:00 in the morning” I responded

“Damn, what bit you in the ass?” he said with a chuckle, but I ignored him “Peter c’mon what’s going on?”

“Nothing” I said angrily 

“Peter, Peter stop” he said again this time yelling at me

“What Tony?” I asked getting annoyed

“C’mon kid, what’s bothering you?” I sighed

“I don’t want to talk about it” 

“Ok, fine I’ll leave you alone, just don’t stay up to late, sometimes rest helps whatever it is that’s bothering you” he said before walking out. As I watch him leave I start to feel kind of guilty because even though he didn’t know what was going on all he wanted was to help, and I just snapped. I walk back over to the punching bag and just as I’m about to start going for another round I let out a big yawn and realized Tony was right maybe I could use a little rest. 

“FRIDAY, turn off the lights please” I said, I watched as the lights dimmed off and I walked out. I was surprised to see that the lights in the living room were still on, I looked over at the counter in the kitchen and saw a piece of chocolate cake and a glass of milk sitting there I looked over and realized Tony was sitting on the couch watching TV at a low volume.

“I thought you went to bed” I said

“Nah, I’m enjoying some TV” he said, I looked at the TV and realized what he was watching

“You are enjoying Infomercials?” I sighed “Tony, I know you stayed up hoping I would talk to you about what’s bothering me”

“Ok, kid you caught me, I just thought you might want to talk, but I’ll leave you alone. Good Night” he said

“Tony, wait” he turned around “Eating chocolate cake at 3 in the morning all alone is kind of sad” he smiled

“Not really, everyone needs a late-night snack, good night” he said

“Ugh, Tony you know what I meant please stay I’m ready to talk” he turned back around and walked over to me and sat down across from me

“Alright kid, I’m all ears”

“So, it turns out that I’m a total dick”

“Finally one of my traits is rubbing off on you” he said with a smirk

“Tony” I groaned

“Ok sorry continue”

“So, you remember that girl I told you about?” he nodded

“Emily, right?” I nodded

“Well, I knew there was something off about her…” Tony gave me a weird look but said nothing “not in a bad way, just there was things about her that didn’t make sense”

“Like?” he asked

“Like, how she always had to borrow my textbooks because she said her mom was too tired after work to go and buy the books for her, or how her mom wouldn’t let her have a cellphone because it causes cancer, and how her laptop has been broken for weeks and she has not gotten it fixed”

“So?” Tony asked confused 

“Well, her stories were really convincing and I didn’t even think anything about it, and I unintendedly started showing off, like talking about how I worked in the labs at Stark Tower, and the fancy car I drive and all that, and apparently I was really hurting her feelings because, she was lying”

“About?” 

“Her mother was not too tired after work to go buy the books, and the thing with her cell phone and her laptop I mean her lap top wasn’t broken she doesn’t have one”

“Pete how do you know all this?” he asked

“When I was doing my patrolling tonight, I decided to swing by May’s old apartment just to see if anyone moved in there, it still says for sale on the window… anyway as I was leaving I swung by the homeless shelter that we use to volunteer at all the time and I saw Emily standing outside, talking to someone which if figured out was her mom”

“What were they talking about?”

“She was telling her mom, how she had to stop being friends with me because a kid like me wouldn’t want to be friends with someone who lives in a homeless shelter”

“Oh” Tony said

“That’s all you’re going to say? I thought you were going to help me”

“Kid, I never said I was going to help you, I said I would listen”

“What” I said

“Just kidding kid, I’m trying to process what you said”

“I mean I can’t confront her about it because…”

“You can’t tell her you're Spider-Man”

“Right, and I can’t tell her I was just walking down that neighborhood at 11 at night because that sounds creepy”

“Well, the only way is I guess, just let her tell you herself”

“Tony she is not going to tell me” we were both silent for a second the Tony smiled brightly

“I got it, go volunteer at the shelter one day after school” I nodded “She can’t say you followed her or anything, like that so it doesn’t seem like you are crazy, and at the same time you are not at risk at revealing your secret”

“That really could work, thanks Tony” I said

“No problem kid, you know you can talk to me about anything right?”

“Yeah” I said with a smile “anyway I think I’m going to go to sleep now” I said

“Oh wait, kid um why did you want to see if anyone moved into May’s apartment” I shrugged my shoulders

“Just curious I guess” 

“In my desk drawer in the lab are the keys to the apartment, we never sold it, honestly I don’t know why there is a for sale sign on the window, we kept it because we know how many memories you have there so Pepper and I decided that we should keep it in case you ever want to go back down memory lane”

“Really?” I asked shocked

“Yup, sorry we didn’t tell you” I ran over and hugged him, Tony hugged me back

“You have no idea what that means to me” I said 

“I think I do, I still own my parents house”

“You do?” I asked

“Couldn’t bring myself to sell it and every once and a while I go there and just remember some old times” I smiled “next time I go, I want Pepper and you to come with me”

“Really?”

“Yeah, going back memory lane is something that is good to do alone but it’s better to go with people you love too” I smiled

“You are the best Uncle ever, I love you too” I said with a smile

“Alright kid, back to bed you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow” I smiled 

“Good Night Tony”

“Night kid” he said, and we went our separate ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! please let me know what you think


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 I own nothing  
Peter’s P.O.V

I pull up in front of the homeless shelter and take a sigh, I really hope this works I know it’s been a couple of days, but I miss talking to Emily. I turn off the car and walk to the front door and walk in. 

“Can I help you, young man?” a woman asked

“Yeah, is Mr. Walters here?” I asked, last time I was her Mr. Walters was the one in charge I’m not sure if anything has changed so I figured its best to ask for him. Before the woman could answer we heard

“Peter Parker is that you?” Mr. Walters asked as he walked over and hugged me

“Yeah, how’s it going?” I asked

“It’s going well, how about you?” he asked

“Can’t complain” I said

“So Peter what can I do for you?”

“Well, May and I use to come her a lot and I have been thinking about it for a little while so I decided to come by and see if you could use any help”

“We could always use some help, we were just getting ready to serve lunch, you mind helping pass it out?”

“Not at all, that’s what I’m here for, lead the way” He lead me over to a whole bunch of food

“People are going to start lining up in about 5 minutes and one by one you can give them their food, and if you need more food just knock on the door right there and the people in the kitchen will bring some more food out” he smiled “ok?”

“Yup, I got it” I said he patted me on the back and walked away, while I was waiting for the people to start showing up I was looking around seeing if I saw any sign of Emily, but sadly I didn’t 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 20 minutes after serving we were running out of food so I knocked on the door and I heard someone say

“More food coming up!” a few seconds later some people came walking out and put some more food on the table, and walked back into the kitchen but as they started walking away I saw Emily 

“Hey Emily” I said with a smile doing my best to sound surprised, she turned around and looked at me with big eyes and then quickly ran back into the kitchen. I sighed, man I probably just embarrassed her a little. I just walked back over to the table and continued to hand out the food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone had gotten there food I helped everyone clean up the entire time Emily just continued to ignore me, and I felt really bad. 

“Peter” I looked up and saw Mr. Walters “I just wanted to say thank you for helping out today, we can always use the help and we would like to see you again.”

“Well if you’ll have me, I’d love to come back next weekend”

“We would love that. It’s good to have you back Peter”

“Thanks” I said as he walked away, at that moment I looked up and saw Emily looking at me

“Emily…” I started

“Can we talk in private?” she said before I could finish, I nodded and followed her out to the back. We stood there for a second 

“Emily…” I tried again

“How long?”

“How long have you known?” she asked

“Known what?” I asked 

“Peter…” she said giving me a look warning me to cut the act

“A few days” I mumbled

“How did you figure it out?”

“I heard you talking to your mom”

“My mom? I don’t understand”

“You know those apartments over there?” she nodded “before my Aunt May died we use to live in one of those apartments, and the other day I felt like taking a trip down memory lane, and before I went home even though it was late I decided to take a walk and I saw you and I over heard your conversation” she sighed and sat down on one of the crate boxes

“So, you know why I figured it would be best if we were not friends”

“Emily, I want to be your friend, I have missed talking to you seriously” she smiled 

“So, you’re not disgusted that I live in a homeless shelter?” she asked

“What? No of course not” I said and sat down next to her 

“So, you’re originally from this neighborhood huh?”

“Yup, and I loved it” we were quite for a moment and then I said, “would you like to see where I use to live?” she smiled and nodded, I held out my hand out and she took it and stood up 

“So, I guess you’re wondering how I ended up living in a homeless shelter huh?”

“Emily it’s ok you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”

“No its ok, basically my mom was an amazing baker, still is her cakes are amazing… anyway she wanted to open an bakery but at the time she didn’t have the money, but her long time boyfriend did and he said he would buy the building and pay for it and of course she was over the moon” 

“Sounds great” I said

“Oh it was” she took a deep breath “not long after the bakery opened they got married and a year later they had me, and my mom thought her life was perfect and it was until I turned 14 my mom found out my dad was cheating on her with our neighbor, and confronted him. Anyway they got divorced and it was a really messy divorce, and they both said things they didn’t mean…well at least my mom regretted saying those things. After one of their many arguments my dad decided to get back at my mom by selling the bakery

“What?” I said

“Yup, after all these years my mom had forgotten that the bakery was in his name, so one day she went to work and there was different locks on the door and a for sale sign on the door”

“Wow” I mumbled 

“My mother pulled every penny she had left, you know after paying for the lawyers and everything from the divorce and she went to buy it back but of course my dad had a good idea how much money she had so he put the bakery for sale at a price that he knew she would never be able to afford” she took another deep breath “Anyway my mom tried everything to get another job anywhere but no matter how much she searched she couldn’t find one, and with all the bills it didn’t take long for the money to run low. So my mom did the only thing she could think of she decided to sell the house, which was basically the only thing she got to keep from the divorce”

“Emily…” I mumbled when I noticed she was crying

“Anyway sadly she didn’t get much for it and with my mom not having a job and all the bills she had and everything that she needed to buy like food, and other expenses the money didn’t last long and not long after that we ended up at the homeless shelter”

“Emily, I’m so sorry” I mumbled, she just shrugged her shoulders 

“I mean it is what it is, of course it sucks but there’s nothing I can do about it so” she gave me a sad smile “so this is where you use to live?”

“Yup” I said with a smile “c’mon lets go upstairs” we went inside and took the elevator and went to the apartment as I put the key in the lock to go inside I realized something, this the first time I have been here since May’s death. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open “after you” I said she giggled and walked inside 

“This is a nice little place, really cozy it must have been nice living here” she whispered

“It was, and May made this place amazing, she was incredible”

“From what you tell me about her, I can tell” I smiled I walk over and hugged her “Peter?” she asked

“I’m sorry I just want you to know I’m here for you”

“Thank you” I took a deep breath

“Emily I need to be honest with you” she looked at me confused

“What’s wrong Peter?”

“I don’t want to be your friend” she looked at me and I could see tears in her eyes “No Emily that’s not what I meant, what I’m trying to say is that I like you I want to be more than your friend” she smiled

“Really?” I nodded and before anything else could be said she closed the distance between us and kissed me, her arms draped around my neck and my hands went to her hips, we kissed for a few seconds and when we broke apart she hugged me “if it was not obvious I want to be your Girlfriend” I smiled

“It was very obvious” I said she giggled, and out of nowhere I got an amazing idea “Emily you like it here right?” she nodded and I reached into my pocket where the keys to the apartment were and handed them to her

“Peter…”

“Emily, I want your mother and you to live here”

“No, No Peter I can’t let you do that”

“Yes you can and will” I kissed her hand “May, would have loved you and I know she would have wanted me to do whatever I could do to help you and I want to do this for you” I saw tears in her eyes and then she kissed me again when we broke apart she said

“Thank you so much Peter” and I smiled today has got to be one of the best days of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and let me know what you think!!


End file.
